1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for performing printing on a print medium and a method for controlling the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A known printing apparatus (image forming apparatus) is an apparatus including a printer engine that includes a print control section, nonvolatile memory for storing power source transition information representing the ON/OFF state of a power source for the apparatus switched by a soft switch, and a controller configured to determine whether or not the power source transition information represents the ON state when feeding of power is started, wherein the controller allows power to be supplied to the printer engine when it is determined that the power source transition information represents the ON state (see JP-A-2012-175496). That is, in the printing apparatus, the controller determines, based on the power source transition information, whether or not a power supply start is a start after a power shutdown of the apparatus due to a blackout, or the like, and when the power supply start is a start after the power shutdown, the controller allows power to be supplied to the printer engine. In this way, when power supply is restarted after a power shutdown, the controller allows power to be supplied to the printer engine, thereby avoiding a situation where the printer engine remains in a stopped state when the power supply is restarted.
There is a demand for connecting a remote terminal via a communication line to such a printing apparatus so as to monitor the printing apparatus by using the remote terminal. In particular, a printing apparatus such as a wide format printer is continuously operated. Therefore, there is a demand for enabling the printing apparatus to be monitored from a remote location by using a remote terminal during the continuous operation of the apparatus. To meet this demand, a communication section configured to perform communication with the remote terminal may be added to the configuration of the known printing apparatus to enable communication with the remote terminal. However, such a configuration has a problem that when the power supply is restarted after the power shutdown, a user of the remote terminal is not aware of this event. That is, if a user monitors the printing apparatus while in proximity to the printing apparatus, when the power supply is restarted after the power shutdown, the user will be well aware of this event, but if the user monitors the printing apparatus from a remote location by using the remote terminal, the user will not be aware of this event.